


You Could’ve Died

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Aaron confronts John after the Laurens-Lee duel.





	You Could’ve Died

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill!

As soon as Aaron has a medic tending to Lee, he storms off in search of John. Aaron finds him the tent the other man shares with Hamilton, who is thankfully nowhere to be seen.

“What was that?!” Aaron hisses as he enters the tent.

“What do you mean?”

“You could’ve died! You could’ve missed, and Lee could’ve shot you!”

John just stands there, staring at Aaron in a mix of anger and confusion. “Why do you care?” he asks after a minute. “Why are you so concerned with the status of my life?”

“Because I am not in the business of seeing those I love die.” Aaron responds heatedly, the confession leaving his mouth unprocessed by his mind. “I pride myself on having the courage to fight for the freedom of this country, just as I know you do. And I’m proud of you, my friend, for standing bravely against the dangers we face, but that pride does not extend to seeing you fall. Especially not over a disagreement that does not even concern you.”

“It concerned Alexander, and it concerned helping him, so it concerned me.” John argues.

Aaron shakes his head. “You’re just as stubborn as Hamilton.” he says, turning to leave. “I should have known this was a pointless conversation.”

Aaron has one foot out of the tent when he hears John ask, “Do you never think that it is the same for me?”

“What?” Aaron is facing John again, and the other man beckons him closer, but he does not move. “What do you mean, Laurens?”

“I see you leave your tent every morning, like the rest of us. Some days I don’t see you, and it’s like someone has stolen a piece of me. For all of those hours I do not see you, I feel as if I am missing a piece of myself, and I fear on most days that it may never be returned. I fear your death just as you fear mine.”

John beckons Aaron again, and this time he steps forward, if only to stress secrecy as he whispers when he continues to speak;

“Such sentiments are not held by friends.”

“Perhaps. But did you not count me amongst those you love?”John asks, taking a step forward and lowering his voice to match Aaron’s soft tone.

“Perhaps. But is that not also a way for one to refer to friends?” Aaron counters, taking a step forward as well. 

“Perhaps. But do you not share my sentiments?”

Aaron feels his face heating up, and he averts his eyes from John’s gaze. He feels John’s hand cup his cheek, gently turning his face back to him.

“John-“

“Aaron.” John interrupts, leaning his forehead against Aaron’s. “Do you...?”

‘Do you love me?’ The silent question hangs in the air as the two men stare at each other.

John can see Aaron’s answer in his eyes and feel it in the way Aaron wraps his arms around John’s waist before he can actually hear the words being spoken.

“I do.”

And that’s enough for John to lean forward and kiss Aaron until the both of them are breathless, duels and arguments left forgotten, focused only on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
